


Chicken Soup

by Kamaro0917



Series: Second Chances and Bonus Scenes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buried under blankets, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: Fleur will never say it out loud, but she loves when Hermione dotes on her.This is just a domestic fluff piece.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Second Chances and Bonus Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816891
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	Chicken Soup

_“Achooooo!”_

Hermione looked up from her book, and held her breath, listening carefully. A few seconds later her keen ears picked up the quiet sounds of sniffles. With a sigh she placed a bookmark between the pages (she would never do something as sacrilegious as folding the corner of the page) and set the book down. She extracted herself from the fuzzy blanket she had wrapped around her legs, effectively tucking herself into her plush reading chair, and quietly padded across the small sitting room, taking a seat on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

She smiled to herself as she looked down at the mass of blankets and fluffy quilts on the couch. Very carefully she started peeling back the layers to reveal a very disheveled and miserable blonde.

“You are absolutely adorable, my love.”

“Non, I am not adorable! I am a proud Veela! We are warriors! We are… _achooooo!_ ”

“There, there, don’t strain yourself my big strong Veela.” Hermione joked softly. “You have a cold and you’re stubborning yourself through it for reasons only Merlin knows.” For being such a proud Veela, her wife was a right pitiful mess whenever she got sick. 

Fleur pouted and didn’t reply, choosing to bury herself deeper into her blankets to the point that only the crown of her head could be seen.

“Can I get you anything? What would make you feel better?”

The mass of blankets curled into a tight ball, shivering for a moment before pale fingertips emerged at the edge of the blankets, pulling them down slightly until crystal blue eyes were revealed. “Chicken soup? With the small noodles?”

“Of course.” Hermione laughed softly and carefully tucked the blankets around her wife’s hidden frame before planting a soft kiss on the exposed forehead and standing.

She made her way to the kitchen and put the kettle and a soup pan on the stove to boil. While the water heated up, she pulled out a pack of Lipton Instant Noodles and selected a few bags of lemon-chamomile tea for them as well. She first introduced the cheap muggle soup to Fleur back when they were dating. Since then the blonde swore by it and refused to accept anything else. Hermione had to admit, it definitely tasted better than the cold remedy potions. Plus it gave her the chance to dote on her dramatic ailing Veela, which she suspected was a big contributing factor of her wife’s antics. Fleur would never admit it, but she loved the attention and Hermione was more than eager for the opportunity to deliver. Her Veela instinct drove her to be the protector and caregiver, so it was fun to reverse roles every now and again, even if it meant dealing with a sniffly blonde for a day.

Once the water was boiling, she tossed in the contents of the soup packet and bustled around, preparing a tray with a plate of saltine crackers, smiling to herself when she heard dramatic moans coming down the hall, a not-so-subtle hint for her to hurry up. Merlin, her wife was such a drama queen! 

Minutes later she returned to the sitting room and placed the tray on the coffee table before sitting back down, careful not to squish the concealed woman.

“Darling, you have to sit up to eat your soup.” Hermione coaxed as she might a child. ‘ _ Actually, no. Evangeline was never this much of a baby, even when she was a baby!’ _ she thought to herself. Their youngest daughter was so much more like her, choosing to power through whatever ailed her because Merlin forbid she might turn in her homework late if she took a break over something as trivial as a common cold. Aurelia on the other hand was practically a carbon copy of Fleur in pretty much every way. 

The mass of blankets shifted and Fleur gingerly sat up, the blankets falling around her lap. Apparently she had raided Hermione’s drawers and had clothed herself in a baggy Gryffindor shirt and boy shorts, which just added to her adorableness. Hermione set the tray on her lap and the Frenchwoman eagerly started eating. “I hate being sick. I cannot taste the fruits of your hard work.”

“Right, because it was so labor intensive to boil water and noodles.” Hermione rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around the blonde, cradling the lithe frame against her side with one arm and sipping her tea with the other.

“You know what I mean… Thank you, mon amour.” Fleur happily cuddled herself in against the brunette as she ate, dipping her crackers into the broth once she had finished the noodles off. 

When Fleur finished, Hermione banished the tray and empty dishes to the kitchen to deal with later and carefully pulled Fleur’s legs over her lap. The blonde conformed to her like putty, resting her head on her shoulder with an arm draped around her stomach. Hermione wrapped the blankets around them both, enjoying the opportunity to just cuddle for the evening.

She sat there quietly stroking the silky blonde tresses until she felt Fleur start to fall asleep, her head drooping slightly and her breathing deepening. “Some proud Veela…” she snorted softly to herself.

“I heard that…” Fleur slurred in her state of partial consciousness.

Hermione just laughed internally and resumed her gentle ministrations. “I love you.”

“Mm… je t’aime aussi.” 


End file.
